1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the field of wireless communication, and more particularly to a method and system for improving the signal reception of a digital wireless receiver.
2. Description of the Invention
In wireless communication systems, a plurality of antennas is used to maximize the desired received signal power to improve system performance. As such, multiple tuners are required in the receiver so that the signals can be combined. To minimize the cost of a receiver while enhancing the signal reception performance, a form of antenna switching is implemented. For example, in a wireless local area network (WLAN), stations use two antennas for signal processing, such that one of the antennas with a greater signal power is selected for reception and processing. To this end, the signal strength detected by the antennas is used as the basis for antenna switching. However, this type of antenna switching scheme does not take into account the inter-symbol interference. Therefore, there exists a need to provide an improved antenna switching method to suppress interference and enhance the signal reception of a wireless receiver.